


【光爱梅】敌方组织是不是总会有卧底？

by Violadian98



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 光爱梅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violadian98/pseuds/Violadian98
Summary: 多年未见的大学生光变成了陌生的模样，敢赌一把他还爱你吗，爱梅特塞尔克？
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Urianger Augurelt/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, 光/爱梅
Kudos: 8





	【光爱梅】敌方组织是不是总会有卧底？

**Author's Note:**

> 光x爱梅特 R18警告  
> 并不太会写战斗还要硬写真是非常抱歉，欸嘿

“希望我们能够合作愉快，爱梅特赛尔克阁下。”

“合作愉快……呵。”  
爱梅特赛尔克缓步走出会客厅，布置得极尽奢华金碧辉煌的房间只让他觉得眼睛疲劳，除此之外的地方例如走廊又装修得黑灯瞎火幽长而深邃，像是深海底下的鮟鱇鱼张开血盆大口，等着愚蠢的猎物被光彩夺目的璀璨灯火吸引，最终被囫囵吞噬嚼个粉碎。  
无趣的谈判，双方都藏着自己的目的，言语交锋之间满口谎言。  
他转身走向露台的方向，从刚才开始就有人一直在盯着他，而他打算给那个人一个谈话的机会。其实爱梅特赛尔克的手机里一直没删去那个号码和备注，他是个相当恋旧的人，虽然自己并不太想承认。毕竟他也算是参与过现在背后那个人的青春岁月的人，他们从一个电话开始再从一个未接来电结束，哪怕当时糊弄小孩的假身份已经被他扔进了碎纸机，碎纸机里的残破纸屑还会时不时提醒他这个男孩曾经闯进过他的生活。

“你现在喜欢抽烟了？”

熟悉又陌生的声音从爱梅特赛尔克背后传来，他没打算回头但来者的身份已经了然于心。五年，如果说爱梅特赛尔克没有再去关注过当年的那个落跑大学生，他会矢口否认这样显而易见的谎言。但硬要说他在关心那个人，倒也没那么矫情。先不说这个人到底怎么从一个青涩男孩变成黑道名气快赶得上他的、数一数二的顶尖人物，他说话的方式和举手投足之间的举动，以及整个人的气质，蓝眼睛中竟然有那么些令人脊背发凉的色彩，爱梅特赛尔克不得不承认这人变化不小，至少是他会绷紧了神经认真对付的存在。

“萨雷安毕业的研究生就来干这个？”

爱梅特赛尔克把上半身的重量压在栏杆上向前倾斜，食指推出火柴盒子内壳拣出一根，按在盒子侧面擦亮火花正准备点烟，却被人靠近了灵巧地从他指间将火柴弹走。望着星星点点的火光坠落得无影无踪，他不由地无中生了点恼意，抬起手肘不轻不重地往那人胸口撞了一下。

“都是因为你噢。”  
他看见光的脸上带着清爽的笑意，语气里隐隐约约却满是怨气。说话间目光直直地扫向他，犹如盯上猎物的狼，只是短短几句往来之间已经擒住了他的手，顺势脱了他的手套揣着他的手捏来捏去。

“……和我有什么关系？”  
爱梅特赛尔克疑惑地扭过头来瞪了光一眼。

“五年前那个时候，被他们调了监控摸到我学校，用枪抵着我脑袋问我和他们干还是当晚就在寝室脑袋开花。”  
光没有再看着爱梅特赛尔克说话，目光好像盯着很远的地方。

“你个穷酸破大学生有什么能被他们看得上的？”  
短暂的沉默之后，爱梅特赛尔克把烟夹在手指中间搓了搓，索性没有点燃地叼在唇间。

“你猜？”  
“……不可能，他们胆大包天敢在学校动手？”  
“我以为你会帮我把那时候的监控处理掉的。”

爱梅特怎么品都觉得这人话里话外全是委屈，这事情听起来确实是他有愧于他了，所以即便心生不解，但也就默许了光忽然伸手给他松领带和整理衣领的举措。即使看着人从他身上摘下几个轻巧圆片一一捏碎，不喜他人接触的他也花了不少力气才克制住皱眉糟心的表情。

“你现在看起来混得也挺不错，Warrior在黑道的名气可谓风生水起啊！”  
“彼此彼此吧，黑白道通吃的爱梅特赛尔克阁下，你瞒得我好苦。”

两个人沉默了一会儿，爱梅特齿间咬着已经糜烂泛苦的烟蒂，最终决定把它随口吐在了脚边。他看见光嘴角挑起像是笑了一下，不知道从口袋里稀里哗啦地摸出什么东西往他嘴边一塞，偏偏那么多年过去他还下意识地张嘴把光喂的吃食含进去了，反应过来的时候完全来不及吐。

“你给我吃的什……！”  
葡萄的清甜味道在舌尖酥酥麻麻地亲吻他，椭圆形的薄片薄荷糖融化得很快，没等他反应过来已经化得只剩坑坑洼洼的碎末了，他顿了一下，索性把它们全部嚼碎咽下。  
“你小子……应该是知道他今晚准备让我死在这里的吧。明眼人都看得出这是个鸿门宴。”

“我知道，所有人都收到了指令要将你在这栋楼里解决，但其实我现在来找你是什么含义……我觉得你应该清楚。”  
光毫无征兆地靠过去把爱梅特搂进了怀里，还没等他弹起来挣扎就感到腰间一紧，整个人被带着后退了一步。一只戴着黑色绸制手套的手已经暧昧地抚摸上了他裸露的脖颈，像是要扼紧却又堪堪停在他颈侧静脉的位置指尖轻轻打转。骤然凝聚的杀意全都聚焦在背后好似针芒，但皆非来自身后的人，倒更加像是背后的人帮他挡掉了些刺人的视线似的。爱梅特赛尔克弯了弯嘴角倏地明白了些什么，索性放松了身体把全部体重交给身后的人，抬起右手向着不知什么地方打了个响指：  
“他是要试探你吧，面对我的时候你会怎么选择。不过这么看起来，你已经做好决定了？”

爱梅特赛尔克话音刚落便感觉身后的人闷声笑了起来，胸口贴在他后心位置起起伏伏地一阵抖动，脑袋耷拉在他肩膀上咬得他耳垂泛起温度还硬要贴着他耳朵嘟嘟囔囔，让温热的气流贴着他的耳侧钻进耳洞：  
“他很清楚，你对我而言是极其特殊的存在。而且，只要我接了这个工作，就没人敢从我手里抢。”

得到了没有否认也没有承认的回答，爱梅特赛尔克侧过头试图躲开这种令人窘迫的亲昵，映入眼帘的是对方目不斜视的面孔，五官比印象中硬朗不少还带上了肃杀冷酷，可蓝色的眼眸望过来映着他时又变得柔软，但爱梅特赛尔克从不也不打算轻信任何人。  
光也不行。  
但该死地……他下巴上那道碍眼的疤是什么时候添的？一道自下颌斜向上贯穿嘴角的伤疤随着光说话和微笑不断上上下下，爱梅特赛尔克忍住用指腹去摩挲或是直接以牙齿去撕咬的冲动，像是饥饿了整个冬季的野兽终于扑倒了解冻时节的第一头猎物，但首先，需要解决在一旁虎视眈眈的其他猎食者。爱梅特赛尔克没有和其他人分食猎物的兴趣，只是耐心就能够达到目的的话他不介意多等一会儿，最终询问的话语在舌头上滚来滚去，落得和那颗糖一样的下场滚进胃囊。

“我没有死在这里的打算。”  
“喔，我知道。”

光像是敷衍地回了个话，没等爱梅特给出什么回应，就把头搁在他肩膀上撒娇似地蹭了几下，

“时隔多年，想不想和我再做一次？”  
“……好，去我的房间。”

爱梅特赛尔克听见自己冷静地这么说道。

——————————  
光小心地分开腿跪坐在爱梅特面前给他解领带，再卸掉他身上那些零零碎碎的小配饰之后，伸手抚摸上爱梅特赛尔克消瘦的脸。他的身型骨架在普通人中算是高个，肌肉恰到好处地覆在上面，印象中还要更饱满些，现在能够勾勒把玩每一处骨节的模样。  
‘瘦极了，还熬夜。’  
光用指腹蹭过爱梅特眼下的深色，在他皱着眉头别过脸去之后，退而求其次地沿着他的颧骨摸向耳垂捻揉至通红，果不其然地被踹了一脚。顶着瞪视却笑得很开心的光附身在他唇上蜻蜓点水地亲吻了一下，单手下滑搁着衬衣逗弄描画他胸前的两点，另一只手从衣服后面按着他的脊椎将他拥进怀里。爱梅特赛尔克用微凉的鼻尖蹭在光的面颊上，稍有不耐地轻声催促，光睁大了眼睛微怔随即闷声笑了起来，迅速用舌头撬开他的牙关卷着舌尖吮吸。爱梅特赛尔克的手落在光的腰上，沿着脊背向上攀爬最后扣在他后颈把他拉近，唇舌相缠又分离拉扯出银丝。光看见他在接吻时闭上了眼睛，伸手胡乱地把自己和他的衣服扣子扯开，露出赤裸的胸膛和小腹，银白色的头发在枕头上蹭得乱七八糟的。光在接吻中将手指插入他杂乱的头发，一缕一缕地帮他抖散了梳开。

“你以前的棕色头发是染的吗？”  
光突然这么问起来，他从手腕上咬下皮筋，把自己略长的散发扎到脑后，几缕碎散的发丝顺着脖颈滑下来，静静地随着他头脑转动而小幅度晃动着。

“嗯，染的。银白色太显眼。”  
爱梅特赛尔克低着头半眯着眼睛，晃晃悠悠地靠到光的颈窝上拽着他衣服扯掉扔到床下。这个角度能看见完整的一段从脖颈到颈椎凸起的骨节，随后是坚实的背肌将脊椎侧边挤出深邃的壕沟。除此之外便是密密麻麻的伤疤，还有几道像是新愈合的口子，浅粉色的肉芽挤在麦色的皮肤上填满那几个裂缝。他伸手抚摸这些凹凸不平的山岳丘陵，语气中的情绪难以辨明：

“丑死了，哪里弄得那么多疤？”  
“抱歉……为了还能活着见你，太努力了一些。”

光边舔他边回答着，鼻腔里带着点似有似无的笑意，然后用力抽掉爱梅特赛尔克的皮带砸到地上发出老响一声，俯下身体隔着布料亲了一口他硬得顶起一块的性器。牙齿叼着拉链头扯开之后光张嘴熟练地含了上去，爱梅特倒抽了口冷气，低头瞧见涎水从他嘴唇边淌下来滴在自己黑色的内裤上消失不见。  
这该死的…小家伙这些年和多少人上过床？  
他没由来地一阵恼火，拽着这颗乐在其中的脑袋向前拉扯，猛地抬腰往里顶去把光噎得干呕。光没抬头也没吭声，含糊不清地笑出声反而把他吞得更深，用舌头卷着浑圆的阴茎头吸吮咽下渗出的前液，喉咙肌肉带动内壁猛地绞紧。爱梅特赛尔克像是被扼住了脖子那般，一口气卡在嘴里连带声音一起消失，只剩下抖个不停的身体把浓稠的精液交代在了光的嘴里。疲软的性器滑落出来，光仰头咕噜吞咽之后，凑过去强行掰过他的下巴和他接了个吻。  
爱梅特赛尔克大约分了几秒钟的注意力给嘴里那股说不出来的苦味，紧接着光就扯掉了他的西裤，掰开他苍白的大腿压在两边。韧带被拉紧的疼痛近乎让他本能地跳起来试图推开他，但光大约是误解了什么，甚至尤嫌不足地重重地把他按在了床上，被润滑液包裹的手指揉弄着穴口插进他身后开拓，疼痛感几乎一下子翻倍地窜上大脑，但确实又完全被力量压制着挣脱不开。  
腿要抽筋了！你放开，快放手！  
爱梅特赛尔克想骂他，但不由自主地开始喘气，一句话也说不出来，好像变成了一条搁浅在沙滩上的鲸鱼努力舒张着肺部。他有些茫然地盯着光的眼睛想要看出里头是否暴露出来那股子被淬炼后的杀意，但又什么都没看出来。他感觉自己的身体像是香槟酒里的气泡晃晃悠悠，又回想起自己很久之前也是这样毫无反抗余地地被人按在车里操到眼前发黑，那时候就仿佛像是被什么东西卷起拖着下坠沉进漆黑的海底。  
别碰我，滚开，你并不是……  
他窒息般地眼球向上翻白，双手揪起光没有脱下的衬衣要将其撕碎一般用力拉扯。他把自己的嘴唇咬出了血，喉咙里发出嗬嗬的喘息不自觉地扭动身体想要逃开，瞳孔中映照出的人影缺愈发清晰——棕发的青年微笑着冲他挥挥手，深蓝色的眼睛里倒映着爱梅特赛尔克，那个瞬间让这广博的世间万物突然静谧无声起来。  
哈迪斯、哈迪斯，我出去一趟。

“……迪…斯！”  
是那个人在叫他的名字吗？  
别去，别去啊……你这个蠢货！笨蛋！傻瓜！我的爱人，阿……

“哈迪斯！”  
他被呼唤的声音猛地拽出漆黑的海底，后知后觉地发现光和他贴着额头鼻息交替，见他睁开眼睛才抬起头，担忧地给他擦去额头上的冷汗。他怔怔地盯着光看了好一会儿，像是在仔细辨认什么，最后疲惫地阖上眼睛，宛如一个沙哑了很久的收音机突然恢复了接收信号的功能，半晌才开口问道：

“我怎么回事？”

“差点过呼吸。你怎么紧张成这样，而且还一声不吭？要不是看你腿抽筋了，我还没发现你差点把自己憋死。”

都是你的错啊。  
爱梅特赛尔克狠狠地剐了光一眼在心底默念，但又反手攥紧了手掌上覆盖的那只手拉过来往自己身上放。  
“我没事……继续。”

“如果感觉哪里痛或者不舒服的话就告诉我，别弄得像是我要强奸你一样。”

“那你用那么大劲掰腿干什么？！”

话被吼出口之后，爱梅特赛尔克立刻察觉了光眼里有些怪异的情绪滋生，像是在犹豫到底笑还是不笑，最后作罢，窸窸窣窣地从他身上趴下去继续给他身后做润滑，但这次确实力道柔和得甚至有点过分，意犹未尽的触感令爱梅特赛尔克反倒恨不得光按着他长驱直入。  
本就容易被拓宽的小穴几下就毫不费力地吞进几根手指，湿漉漉地用滑腻的肠肉去挽留，好像不知餍足想要被探索更多。在被按到最敏感的地方时他没忍住声音，从脊骨窜上来的快意如同电流把他整个人变得轻盈，意识随波逐流地期待被带去更高的极乐。  
他忽然醒悟过来方才光叫的是他本名，但在他印象中他从未暴露给他这个称谓。他张了张嘴想问，但光按紧他的腰部就直接挺了进来，他只得气恼地低喘一声又紧紧抿着嘴唇，敏感的穴肉条件反射地绞紧了光的性器。光的尺寸和以前相比更大了不少，硬挺的阴茎虽是足够温和地慢慢推入甬道中，但爱梅特还是不禁弓起了腰发着颤扭动着试图逃离，本能地感觉到被压迫到内脏的不适。只是把他插出一声痛哼的光索性暂时没了动作，布满薄茧的手小心翼翼地揉弄他的腿根，看他没露出任何痛苦的表现后才放下心来顶撞。爱梅特赛尔克久违地感觉后穴被塞填得满满的，穴口的褶皱被完全撑开肏到肿胀发痛，伴随着光越来越激烈的交合动作，润滑的液体和分泌出的体液被挤出流到腿上。早已被掌握的前列腺位置自然被针对着大力碾磨，累计的快感和逐渐升温的麻痒感让他索性不再压着嗓音，痉挛颤抖着腿根迎来高潮时的高声呻吟。  
没等他从余韵中缓过来，光调整了角度搂着他坐起，让本就深埋在他体内的性器则进得更深了些。虽然上了年纪的男性皮肤并不像几年前那么光滑，但依旧富有弹性，在唇齿之下能感受到血液在皮肤层下流动。光舔了舔爱梅特的嘴角再啄了一小口，拉起爱梅特绵软的腿让他环着自己的腰，在他难耐的闷哼中抱着他整根拔出又快速地顶上去，颠得他双腿打颤直往下滑。他只能勉强地伸手主动去搂着人增加个受力点，毕竟腰部的酸痛和疲惫在侵蚀着他的神经。光低下头注视着他的眼睛太过明亮，这使得爱梅特赛尔克选择闭上了眼睛，而那人顺着他的唇线舔舐了一遍，舔过所有干燥破裂而尝着有些咸味的地方，直到嘴唇不再干涸才松开他。他的小腹腾起烧灼般的快意，方才还因为疼痛而抗拒的肠道此刻已经温顺地接纳了侵入的性器。  
这个人也不知道哪里来的好腰力，这种别扭的姿势还能每一下都顶进甬道深处，穴壁自然地将那根肉棒裹紧收缩，爱梅特忍不住想要哆嗦着蜷缩起来抵挡快感的浪潮。临近高潮的时候光将指尖游移到他的性器顶端堵住，回流的刺激感让他不受控制地惊叫，扭腰挣扎片刻之后支撑不住地趴伏在光的肩头，双目在又几下狠插的刺激下向上翻白，从而让他的眼角开始蓄积起朦胧的水珠、紧接着顺着面颊滑落。  
爱梅特赛尔克是不可能开口求他放手的，光很清楚这一点，所以也没有太过分地把他逼到绝境。所以当他费尽全力压下自尊心冲着光发出些带着泣音的鼻腔闷声时，光就放开了手上的束缚。射精过后他紧绷着的脚趾和全身都在高潮的痛苦与愉悦中慢慢放松，双腿间还残留着被打开到最大限度并嵌入凶狠性器的感官。  
刚刚发泄过几次的性器现在萎靡地歪在一边，真的很可爱，而且比本人坦率得多，光弯了弯眉眼这样想着，把瘫软下去的人抱起来按在床头后，继续掰开他泛红的臀肉。

“等等……！”

故意忽略掉爱梅特赛尔克慌乱和诧异的阻止，光笑着挺动起腰蛮横地填满了他的后穴。等他察觉到这个姿势的不对劲已经为时过晚，在他剧烈的喘息与呻吟中发现自己的身体被牢牢锁住动弹不得，似乎又膨胀了些的阴茎以一种陌生的角度顶进肠肉曲折的最深处。四周都是桎梏的怪异禁锢感令他有些惊恐地向后缩，却被身后坚实的胸膛锁住动作。  
这个姿势会进得很深。  
意识到这样的事实后，爱梅特赛尔克的手指抠向床板弯成弓状，强烈的快感伴随着细碎的痛感使他的脖颈向后仰去，腰却向后拱去，明明有隔着薄层的避孕套却有种被灌满了一肚子微凉的精液的错觉，他抖成一团用沙哑的声音发出高潮的尖叫。彻底沸腾的情欲像是温热甜腻的蜂蜜咕嘟咕嘟地流淌出来，房间里满是靡靡氤氲的气味像是要拖着人堕落。爱梅特赛尔克没料到自己的身体会如此轻易地沉沦于情欲，他承认已经很多年没有进行过这样让他身心痛快的性爱，但他不愿接受这种断断续续哭喘出的声音显出狼狈的姿态，然而他抑制不住灵魂深处的渴望，不断地将食髓知味的身体迎合上去。

不行，这样不行……

爱梅特赛尔克强迫自己从快感的泥沼中浮起来，吞咽几口津液之后恢复了些许思考能力，他推搡着光让他把自己放平躺下歇息，趁着光也趴在他颈窝喘个不停的时候，慢慢将手摸向了枕头底下。他的指尖勾到了左轮手枪的木制枪托后，悬着的心脏缓缓降落。坚硬而圆润的触感传来，他非常确定光完全没有发现他的动作，但他发现自己竟然在犹豫。  
他在对一个可能要夺走自己性命的人犹豫，虽然他几乎百分之九十能够确信光根本不会对他动手，但他不想赌这百分之十。更何况他不该有这样的弱点，光给他带去的动摇已经超量了。

‘开什么玩笑……’  
爱梅特赛尔克迅速甩掉脑海中多余的情愫，嘲笑着自己那瞬间的心软，动作迅捷而无声地把已经上了子弹的左轮手枪抽出，径直抵在了光的额角扣下扳机。  
——砰！  
“咔嚓。”  
枪声响起后骨节错位的声音清晰可闻，爱梅特赛尔克几乎能看见子弹擦着光的头发过去，几缕焦断的头发慢悠悠地从空中飘落在他自己软绵绵失去知觉的右手上，金属制的手枪从指间坠落到床上。在这之后，姗姗来迟的疼痛令他嘶嘶倒抽着冷气，额头上瞬间布满细密的汗珠但仍然咬着唇不愿发出声音，枪响的余音和呛人的硝烟还缭绕着。原本他就对光成长后的实力抱以一部分的期待，但能够做到这样的地方实在远远出乎他的意料之外。  
这家伙是什么怪物啊，怎么这都能躲掉……  
他怅然地叹了一口很长的气，这才发现光不知什么时候已经抬起了头，重新把他脱臼的手腕接上之后一声不吭地盯着他看。强行接好关节的剧痛刺得爱梅特赛尔克差点从床上弹起来，他费力地喘着粗气去缓解手腕的疼痛，眼眶中蓄满的生理液体不堪重负地从眼角滚落，再被光低下头顺着泪痕亲吻，舌尖卷起苦咸的水珠舔进嘴里。他匆匆又狼狈地瞥了一眼光想把他推开，无意间对上视线却惊觉他的瞳孔像是一片死寂的深潭。光骤然和他撞上视线反倒是一愣，随即像是微风拂过海面时泛开波光粼粼，重新荡起了爱梅特熟悉的柔和的涟漪。一刹那间他的脑子轰隆隆地响，眼前模糊了一阵又看清，光的蓝眼睛里盈满了难过的情绪，像极了那种被驯服了的野狼用鼻子对着主人拱来拱去。

“你想杀我。”  
委屈的鼻音都快从声音里溢出来了。爱梅特暗暗地想，从光擦破的额头滑落滴在他胸口的血令他打了个激灵，他侧过头闭上眼睛。

“你想杀我。”  
光提高音量重复了一遍同样的话语。  
“但你不会杀我，不是吗。”  
爱梅特赛尔克平静地开口，像是在陈述一个事实。然后看着光愣神了片刻，使劲吸了吸鼻子没有回答地，低了头去啃爱梅特赛尔克的唇瓣，犬牙蹭过仍然红肿的嘴唇再用舌头纠缠，每舔舐几下就咬一口，血丝和津液流了爱梅特赛尔克一下巴。这下是连话都不让他说了，爱梅特赛尔克想叹气也叹不出来，他原本想着两人总有一个会在今天死去，但不曾想过被他随手丢弃的狼犬像是一把火焰，即便已经成了忽明忽暗的小火星子，往里面丢一根柴却又能熊熊燃烧起来把他灼得发痛。  
希斯拉德早就戳过他的额头，说，爱梅特赛尔克不懂人心。  
他想反驳，但后来又想着没必要给自己找麻烦和希斯拉德辩论，就没搭话。  
不就是个小孩，是他找来的替代品。本该倾注给另一个人的感情给予了这个青年某种错觉，而他厌恶自己寻找但最终深陷情欲之中，最后彻底断裂又想着年少人的爱恋只是看上去轰轰烈烈，上过几次床的错觉不久后就会烟消云散，试图用这种借口骗取自己从这种纠结中逃离。  
爱梅特赛尔克想着，这有什么难懂的，这没什么难处理的，但为什么这样的单箭头能持续五年之久从未减弱，而自己又为什么敢踹翻了理性做的一切准备，用感性去赌这样的可能性呢。  
所以现在他觉得希斯拉德说得对，他确实不懂，不懂光也不懂自己，因此他在光把针管扎进他脖子的时候就没怎么挣扎。半透明的液体被慢慢推进血管，爱梅特赛尔克瞧出了光眼底对自己那么配合他动作的诧异，用最不屑的声音从鼻子里发了声嗤笑，满意地看着光换了个表情撇撇嘴流露出不满。  
注射完之后他脖子上的血管疼得厉害，大概是看见他皱着眉头，光顺着他的姿势把他抱了起来搂着，从针眼的地方到后背和腰臀给他揉了个遍，最后严丝密缝地紧紧相依，捂得他热乎乎地几乎要冒汗。  
谁和你那么亲昵啊。  
爱梅特赛尔克感觉脑子里想的事情开始像年终总结会上幻灯片的文字一样滚动出现，心里有一处被这个久违的、品不清楚意味的拥抱挤压变形，过了会儿他痛得有些受不住了，控制不住地在光的背上一通乱挠。在失去意识的终末，爱梅特赛尔克靠在光胸口聆听两个人的心跳声，闭眼前还不忘嘲讽他像个纯情的小处男。

“爱梅特赛尔克……哈迪斯，你可真够折腾人的。”  
光苦笑着呢喃了一声，抱着心跳和呼吸都变得微弱起来的人缓缓吐出一口气，伸长了手去够床头的物件。敲击了几下钢笔的笔帽之后，里面传来了回话的声音：  
“Warrior？”  
“目标沉默。”  
“boss的命令，把尸体带过来。”  
“了解。”

——————————  
将爱梅特赛尔克的身体裹了条毯子之后，光对着一贯帮忙处理尸体的人点了点头露出一个轻松的笑容，那人稍许抬起头，帽檐下冒出几缕没能压住的棕色头发，他扫了眼手上抱着的沉重“尸体”手脚麻利地给扣上了氧气面罩，随后压低了嗓音问道：  
“还真没检查出问题啊。”  
“可不是，他做的药怎么可能有人查得出来。”  
“人我会安全送走，但你给他用了这个药，你自己打算怎么脱身？”  
“船到桥头自然直吧。”  
光转过身迈着小步子踱步，从怀里摸出那个装满了薄荷糖的小铁盒子摇得哗啦啦直响，然后掰开盒盖将盒子倾斜令其中圆圆扁扁的小薄片都落在掌心，看都没看一眼就囫囵塞进嘴里嘎嘣嘎嘣地嚼了起来。半晌之后笑容从他面孔上垮塌下去，吐了半截舌头出来伸手扇了扇，  
“好苦，明明只吃一颗会是葡萄味的。”  
“别在这种时候胡闹！你不能再潜伏下去了，这次机会之后他只会把你的项圈锁得更紧……再不走就没机会了。”  
光停下脚步，背对着那人没有吭声。俄顷，那人摘了帽子露出一副和光如出一辙的模样，唯一不同的是那双湛蓝的眼眸略浅。  
“我代替你吧，让我看着你去送死我做不到。在那以后我已经……没有什么其他牵挂了，除了你。”  
“我不准。”  
闻言光总算给了点反应，语气突然毫无预兆生硬起来，遽然回头眼中厉色直逼阿尔博特眼底，又忽地让其如同坚冰徐徐融化。他从阿尔博特手中轻巧地顺走了帽子，翻转手腕揉乱了他的头发再给他重新戴好。  
“我有办法，你先回去吧，通知那边过来接人。可能要花点时间……具体情况等我联络吧，走线路14。”  
阿尔博特没有说话，只是微微蹙眉看着他。  
光尴尬地抹了一把鼻子垂下眼帘，双手交叠着把骨节按得劈啪作响：  
“这个计划我没有汇报过，因为风险很大……但我打算试试看，放心吧，会没事的。”  
那边的阿尔博特只是听着但没有吱声，最终还是勉强点了点头，抱着手上的人迅速沿着通道离开了。  
光望着人离去的背影沉默不语。

——————————  
“然后你小子就他妈的把头领杀了？！”  
“我这不是还抓了爱梅特赛尔克回去嘛……”  
“这根本两回事吧！”  
电话那头的咆哮几乎要直接击穿光的耳膜，他不得不把耳麦摘下来放远一些防止耳膜破裂。骑着摩托飞驰在空无一人的高速公路上也算是少见的经历了，风声从耳边呼啸向后飞驰，光一边敷衍地对着耳麦里的人嗯嗯啊啊，一边从怀里摸了两颗烟雾弹用牙齿拉掉保险销，静握几秒之后反手抛向后方。  
“这么快就有人追出来了吗？”  
“啧，革命派的手伸太长了，他们的反应速度比我预想得还要快些。”  
“撑住，艾默里克那边已经在做封锁了。”  
“藏狐这次终于肯出点力了啊？”  
“这个嘛……大概是因为埃斯蒂尼安完全不听劝硬是要参与这次突袭行动吧。”  
“好！不愧是师兄，回去请他干饭！”

烟雾中传来了摩托的轰响，急速逼近着转眼就到了近前。光叹了口气暂时关了耳麦，侧头避过脑后被凌空射来的匕首，看着后视镜里对着他脑袋举起瞄准的手枪，右手缓缓摸到后腰，从皮带上轻轻拔出一把匕首，然后猛地刹车减速与人平行驾驶。月光荡在刀刃上，反出一道森寒的弧光向来袭者的眼睛刺去。趋利避害是生物共性，当大脑察觉到危险来临的时候往往会下意识作出条件反射本能地逃开。就好像现在，骑车者眼前骤然出现的匕首刀光令他下意识侧头躲避，也正是这半秒钟的重心偏移让光找到了机会，压稳了车头抬腿连人带摩托一齐踹飞，拔枪瞄着后视镜反手两枪点爆摩托的油箱，一系列动作完成期间连车速都丝毫未减，确认爆炸足以拖延追兵后再次加速离开。确认身后暂时没有麻烦之后，光敲敲耳麦，努力从耳畔呼啸的狂风中辨认指令。

“接应车过去了，车牌FX…02……滋啦滋啦……”  
“啥？你说是谁来接应？喂——听不q……”

冰凉诡谲的恐惧如游蛇般，从虚空闪电般滑过背脊，危机感在光的脑海中炸开使他猛地偏侧过脑袋，他几乎能听清子弹音速撕裂空气的尖锐哨声，半晌之后面颊上伴随着刺痛感缓缓淌下温热的液体。

“好家伙，还挺看得起我的，这个水准的狙击手可不便宜啊！”  
“你那边信号怎么回事……滋滋……总之你在原地别……”

光唔了一声，偏了下视线瞄一眼摩托上的仪表正准备报坐标，突然不远处似乎是高空响起了窸窸窣窣破空的声音迅速接近，起初这动静极其轻微，但光经历过太多生死瞬间，几乎在同一时刻就预感到了什么，瞳孔猝然缩紧只来得及看见一道火流星咆哮着撞上前方的公路，身体反应已经带着他电光火石之间弃车扑向后方。

——嘭！！

爆炸声仿佛远在天边，但庞大的冲击波又穿透耳膜直接炸响在了脑髓里。过了不知多久，光一时间感觉不到四肢的存在，也丧失了对时间的概念。他眼前所有东西都变成了重影，恍惚只感觉到鼻腔，口腔乃至喉咙都充满了黏腻温热的液体。

‘起来！爬起来！要活着回去……才能……’  
“作为卧底必定总要面对牺牲和取舍，要遵守身为一名警察的原则和纪律，严格服从指令……”  
“你长得非常像他曾经的恋人Azem，而且似乎他对你的感情也没有那么简单，所以这个任务我们相信你能够胜任。”

光的耳畔嗡嗡作响，记忆中的语句仿佛都变成单调刺耳的杂音，搅成螺旋状的思维漩涡，一股脑铺天盖地，想要将他卷回了那段充满阴谋与悲伤的岁月，陈年累月凝固的血气瞬间激荡而起。

“爱梅特赛尔克不是我的真名，不过对你这种刚见面就直接报真名的家伙来说，也都无所谓吧。”  
爱梅特赛尔克。  
“叫我……哈迪斯……”  
项链坠子的背后刻着HADES。

纷纷扬扬无数过去与现实交杂得混乱无章的噩梦中，只有这个名字鲜明滚烫地凸显出来，即便这只是那人梦呓或是无意识的呢喃，并非对着他亲口诉说。  
光大口喘息，艰难地把自己从柏油马路上撑起来，喉头痉挛着猝然剧烈咳嗽起来，呕出一摊暗红色的液体和破碎的内脏。铁锈味灌满了整个胸腔，缺氧让五脏六腑紧绞成一团。嗡嗡作响的尖锐耳鸣声几乎完全剥夺了他的听觉，一时间他只是茫然无措地扫视寂静无声的世界。心脏的每一次跳动都在消耗氧气，他感觉自己的心跳像是一下子慢下来了，连带地时间也被拆分成了无数段，再像是火堆中的竹节一样噼噼啪啪地炸开。

‘稳住啊，稳住别倒下去！’

光感觉有股无形的力量拽着他坠向温柔的深渊，撑在地上的手臂发软地往下倒。他猛地吸了好口气才驱使着不听使唤的腿直立起来，踉跄着又喷了几口血沫子。掉落在不远处的耳麦里嘈杂地在呼唤他的名字，好像也还说了些别的什么，但一切仿佛隔着深水朦胧不清。

“真糟糕啊，warrior……还是应该叫你『拂晓』的光？其实我挺看好你的，但你最终还是背叛了我。”  
不知怎么地脑海里开始回荡不久前发生的对话，在自己锁骨上被拧灭的烟头烧灼得他钻心。平淡地仿佛是在和朋友家人拉家常的语气，那个折磨掌控了他多年的人温和地拍了拍他的肩膀，然后一脚踹在他膝骨上迫使自己跪下来，玫瑰精油的浓烈味道熏得光头突突地痛。

难闻死了，又浓又臭。  
光皱皱眉头。

“我们明明是同类，为什么就不能够互相理解呢？真是可惜，我原本这次是想给你展现诚心的机会，像你那么聪明的战士怎么会不懂呢？”

同类。光默念着这个词语并将其嚼烂撕碎混着血呸在地上，慢慢地走回自己的摩托车边单膝跪下摸了瓶酒精出来，给自己的衬衣解开袖扣卷起，大咧咧地直接往血肉上倒去。

然后？

“我是个仁慈的人，所以我最后给你一次机会。爱梅特赛尔克我可以放过，毕竟他活着的价值更大……运尸体的那个和你长得很像的小子也是拂晓的人吧，潜得也挺久了，可惜我早就知道他是什么人。”  
手中酒精蒸发带走了热量，冰冷得就像那时候掌中被塞的那把手枪，背后的人贴着耳畔像魔鬼一样低语：  
“杀了他，带着他的尸体回来见我……我就把爱梅特赛尔克送给你。”

简直可笑。  
想起这句话光就忍不住咧开嘴，把爱梅特赛尔克送给自己？他算是个什么东西。光非常确信，即使他什么都不干，爱梅特赛尔克也能毫发无损地从那个地方走出来，站在黑暗中淡然地叹出一口气抬腕看看时间，抱怨一声浪费睡觉时间。  
想象着这样的画面的光莞尔。  
所以他什么都没照着干，无论是拂晓的建议、同盟的指令、还是所谓头领的命令。光用那把手枪给抵着头领的额头直接送他下了冥府。  
明亮的高速路灯下，摩托的后视镜倒映着眼睫微微闭合的光，他用纱布蘸着酒精把身上干的湿的结块的血迹都擦掉大半，又把被割得血肉模糊的手肘、后肩、小腿等地用绷带一通乱裹，总算看起来没那么恐怖好歹有个人样才就此作罢。他把自己依靠在车上调试着耳麦，睁着眼睛迷茫地越过高速栏杆望向远方飘渺的灯光。远处夜幕中呜呜咽咽，仿佛寒风从远处席卷而来灌入衣袖。  
他昏昏沉沉地，突然后脑重重撞上车体，下一刻他骤然惊醒听清了车辆接近的声音，看清是熟悉的车牌索性瘫在地上没有动弹。

桑克瑞德跑下车的时候差点以为地上坐着个尸体，靠着摩托车的人侧对着明亮的车灯，疲惫地双眼紧闭，棕发凌乱搭在耳梢，额角和面颊上未擦干的血溅由眉骨而至眼眶，凝固在线条柔和但苍白的脸颊骨上。他顶着背后针尖一样如刺在背如鲠在喉的目光，蹲下颤抖着手去探人的鼻息，紧接着看光游魂般挣了眼抬手搭在他肩上，气若游丝地开口：

“是你来接啊，桑克瑞德。”  
“你是指望于里昂热考过科目三了还是希望阿尔菲诺未成年人无证驾驶？”

桑克瑞德暗中松了一大口气，隔着茶色墨镜片对光翻了个白眼，熟练地开句玩笑打岔借机粗略查看光的伤势，好在光借着他的手从地上爬起来之后倒又显出些劲瘦精悍的影子来。背后扎人的注视似乎从未有过那般消散了，桑克瑞德心底了然，思忖片刻就没给光直接叫急救，并在光准备拉开副驾驶座位的门的时候连声阻止，迅速瞟了一眼后座藏在阴影里的人，

“诶你等等……坐后面去，后面空间大还能躺。这边我刚装了自动加热的新坐垫，你一身血糊糊的别坐。”  
“喔——给琳的御用宝座？”

光对着桑克瑞德挤眉弄眼，眉角上有一点血迹没擦干净，即使这么说着还是乖乖甩上前车门去拉后座，正打算弯腰钻进去，看清里面的人的瞬间露出一副见了鬼的表情，蹦起来磕到了脑袋，

“为什么哈迪……爱梅特赛尔克在你车里啊？！”  
“怎么，就那么不想看到我？看起来你确实挺想把我当尸体直接扔掉啊。”

依靠着车门的爱梅特赛尔克面无表情地转过头来盯着光，扯扯嘴角露出个完全看不出来的笑，生怕光看不见似地把自己被拷在门边的手动了动，银闪闪的手铐锁在他白皙的手腕上，少许地将关节处硌得泛红。

“才不是啊！”

光大声脱口而出，猛地从愣神中惊醒，抹把嘴吸溜了一口后揉掉自己脸庞上干涸的血迹补充道，

“我是说，我当然想见到你。如果可以的话，我想和你一直都在一起。呃……只要你不嫌弃的话。”

还没等爱梅特对此做出回应的嫌弃表情，前排的桑克瑞德已经作出受不了了的干呕动作，刀片般的眼神削过来暗示光再多说几句肉麻的话就会被他无情甩下。光讪笑着双手举过头顶做出投降的动作，迅速钻进车里黏糊到爱梅特身上再甩上车门一气呵成。光把自己挤到爱梅特赛尔克身上用鼻息去扫他的耳廓，大腿故意卡在他的两腿之间，逼得他不得不岔开双腿像被困在那个人的怀抱里一样。

“你小子真是……不准在车里干奇怪的事情啊！”

桑克瑞德踩下油门透过后视镜看到后座的两个人，又好气又好笑地摇了摇头。

“全是血和灰别蹭我身上脏死了！”  
“好歹让劫后余生的我休息一下嘛，你看我都那么努力了。”

光大大咧咧地把身体的重量全部压在爱梅特身上，将尖瘦的下巴蹭着他的肩膀滑到颈窝，满足地猛吸再长舒一口气。爱梅特赛尔克本想把他推开，但看着这人脸色苍白，像被磕出来的鲜血从额角蜿蜒流过脸颊和鼻翼，顿时他又有些下不去手，只好暂时作罢。  
熟悉的香水味道暂时缓解了方才剧烈爆炸带来的耳鸣，光安静地趴在他身上，伸手抚上爱梅特的脸颊，他的指腹侧面覆着一层粗糙的薄茧，所以他只是轻柔地以指尖为画笔勾勒着他的面部轮廓，从额头开始画了个圆润的弧线，然后下沉圈起微深的眼窝，再上扬挑起挺拔高翘的鼻梁，再徒然下沉勾勒纤长的唇线。热乎乎的水汽扑在爱梅特轻微颤抖的睫毛上，最后光的手指停在他柔软的耳垂上，捏起那枚水滴状的淡水珍珠摩挲。一时间两个人都没说话，安静地感受着汽车飞驰在高速公路上稳定前行。  
爱梅特赛尔克发现自己已经很久没有看光的蓝眼睛了，久得他已经快忘记那究竟是波光粼粼的湖面还是晴朗无云的湛空，只是依稀记得那个年轻青涩的人会认真地、带着笑意地在他的眼睛中看自己的倒影，然后问他，自己可不可以吻他。他恍然间觉得那双眼睛好像变了点，不似钴蓝的明亮清澈和靛蓝的深沉默然，深邃但晶莹剔透的眸子宛如宝石蓝的海洋。  
更像了，但也完全不一样。  
爱梅特赛尔克默然而定定地看着光，最终什么都没有说出口，即便是光轻声喊着他的真名也没有追问和阻止。  
不知过了多久，光打破了沉默的氛围猛地一个低头蜷缩起来，抬手捂住自己的嘴发出干呕的声音。  
“啊糟糕，我有点头晕……想吐。”  
“喂，别吐我身上……！”  
爱梅特赛尔克怔了一下立刻皱起眉毛低声吼道，话音未落便感到胸口一阵温热，光的口中不断呼出带着血锈味的热气, 喘息着冲他摇摇头。这个刚刚还手脚不老实的人半声没吭地从他肩膀上滑了下去，他低头望见白衬衣上缓缓晕开的暗红色血迹，竟一时间愣神不知所措，有那么几秒钟他忘了自己该做什么、说些什么，只是听见自己的心脏剧烈地收缩成团再猛地鼓胀，让身体也跟着微微颤抖了起来。

他深吸了一口气，抬脚狠狠踹上了桑克瑞德的座椅。

——————————  
“保守派和革命派都已经压制完毕，由于光出其不意地枪杀地方头领，我方趁局势混乱之际突入，整体损失不大……爱梅特赛尔克暂时押送至本地看守所监狱，目前没有什么特殊举动……另外，你的擅自行动会由特情组酌情考虑，功过等你出院后进行裁定。”  
“……以上！大概就是这样，总、总之目前阶段你只要养伤就好！”

电脑屏幕上的少女做完报告后语气一变，担忧地从那头望着电脑这头的人，

“当时听见光你的伤势我们都担心极了，明明原本的计划是想让你假死回来的，怎么会伤得那么严重……”

“抱歉，让你们担心了。”

眼看着屏幕那头的琳眼角开始泛红，光赶紧把自己从床上支棱起来抬起打着石膏的手臂冲她满不在乎地挥了挥，舔舔有些干裂的嘴唇对她露出一个微笑，

“我这不是没事嘛，倒是等下让桑克瑞德知道我把你惹哭了，他该冲过来揍我了。”

“应该不会的吧……”

“安心点，我不会让他过去打扰你休息的。”

屏幕上增加的画面中出现了另一位白色短发的女性，见光还在愣神她便抛出一个重磅炸弹，

“你可得快点养好伤回来处理你带回来的麻烦，我们的英雄阁下？”

“……什么麻烦？”

雅修特拉没有直接回答光的问题，而是迅速转移了话题，但眼中的揶揄怎么也遮不住，

“我听说你在手术前麻醉的时候把阿莉塞气得不清哦？”

“……我又怎么了？！”

光看见她这副神情不知道为什么心底咯噔一下，努力想要回忆，但脑海中洁白得像海滩上被冲刷了几十年的贝壳。

“毕竟你在麻醉之后不停地大喊大叫，什么……‘我老婆呢？还我老婆！’，还有什么‘你们不许欺负我老婆——’之类的，哦对对，还有一句我想想……‘我老婆天下第一可爱！’。”

雅修特拉摆出一副努力回忆的神态，但这一句句从她口中吐出的话语已经让光这个重症患者忍不住要从病床上站起并跑到窗前，一跃而下掉进外面的喷泉池子里。

“怪不得阿莉塞那么生气啊……原来光你在任务中已经结婚了吗？”

琳一副真的相信了的样子捂着嘴露出难以置信的表情，不知有意无意总之给光补了一刀。

“好了，妈……不是，雅修特拉，求你了，不要再说了。”

光给自己削苹果的手一抖，又长又完美的苹果皮卷断裂滚到了被子上，

“爱梅特……他怎么样了？”

“说是只接受和你谈判，所以快点养好伤过来吧，上头的人巴不得给你打几针烧命的速效药，还好被路易索瓦老师拦住了，打了报告狠狠地批了他们一顿呢！”

雅修特拉恢复了一贯的笑容对光挑了挑眉毛。

“啊这，之后我会去道谢的……”

光闻言揉揉额角再点点头，用没打石膏的手抓着苹果咔嚓咔嚓地啃起来。

“对了，虽然你们不能视频见面，不过于里昂热帮忙给你要了个五分钟通话时间。”

“那么，就这样。”

光盯着通话终止的黑屏和雅修特拉发来的一串号码陷入沉思，果肉的酸甜味道充斥整个口腔，牙齿间的摩擦满是酸涩。苹果核在空中划过一道漂亮的弧线坠入远处的垃圾桶中，屏幕上的响了许久的拨号在光以为不会被接起时，被咔嚓一声接通，两头的人沉默许久最终那边传来一声混在叹息里的问候：

“……早安。”

光弯了弯眉眼：

“早安，哈迪斯。”


End file.
